prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 11, 2018 Smackdown results
The September 11, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 11, 2018 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary With Jeff Hardy wanting to “cleanse his soul” prior to his clash inside Hell in a Cell with Randy Orton this Sunday, The Charismatic Enigma looked to settle his unfinished business with United States Champion Shinsuke Nakamura in non-title action on SmackDown LIVE. Hardy's pent-up aggression was evident from the start, as the daredevil stormed out of the gates, bringing an early onslaught to The King of Strong Style despite Nakamura's attempts to stall. As the match wore on, Nakamura was able to ground Hardy with his smothering and impactful offense, but Brother Nero flat out refused to quit. In the pivotal moments, Hardy appeared to be closing in on a victory when The Viper suddenly struck from out of nowhere, and threw Hardy off the top rope. Orton then began a brutal assault on The Charismatic Enigma that saw him smash his head into the ring steps repeatedly and then grab a steel chair and laid Jeff out with several brutal shots. The Apex Predator would not stop there though, attempting to lay Hardy out with an RKO, but Hardy was able to counter, give Orton a taste of his own medicine with the steel chair and then lay him out with a Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb respectively. Advantage Hardy. With his battle against Samoa Joe for the WWE Championship at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event slated for this Sunday, AJ Styles addressed Samoa Joe several hours before SmackDown LIVE while the arena was still empty. A calm but impassioned Styles spoke of the toll it's taken to have Joe repeatedly bringing Styles’ family into their conflict, but The Phenomenal One intently stated The Samoan Submission Machine's mind games would have no affect at WWE Hell in a Cell because it would be just him and Styles in the house that AJ built... and that house isn't for sale. Five days before she defends her SmackDown Women's Championship against former best friend Becky Lynch at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event, Charlotte Flair strapped in to prove a point to The Irish Lass Kicker by taking on the fiery Sonya Deville on SmackDown LIVE. Flair and Deville duked it out while Mandy Rose watched on from ringside. Despite Mandy attempting to trip The Queen, Charlotte maintained her focus and withstood Sonya's explosive strikes before trapping The Jersey Devil in the Figure-Eight Leglock for the tapout victory. The Queen couldn't celebrate for long, however, as she was suddenly ambushed by a mysterious assailant during her walk back up the ramp. The “fan” soon revealed herself to be Becky Lynch, who delivered several punishing haymakers before trapping the titleholder in the excruciating Dis-arm-her. Over the past several weeks, the opportunistic Irish Lass Kicker has been seeking any advantage possible heading into to Sunday's title bout. And tonight? She succeeded. With both teams having reached this destination by winning Triple Threat Tag Team Matches, Rusev Day and The Bar collided on SmackDown LIVE for the opportunity to challenge The New Day for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles this Sunday at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event. While The New Day provided commentary from their specially designated table, Rusev & Aiden English and Sheamus & Cesaro engaged in a brutal battle for the championship opportunity. Rusev & English continued their recent resurgence and stayed on the same page in the face of The Bar's barbaric offense. In the pivotal moments, Rusev appeared to be worse for wear and right in the line of fire for Sheamus’ Brogue Kick. However, Sheamus instead drilled English with the devastating maneuver when The Drama King shoved his partner out of the way and absorbed the blow. Rusev, the legal man, took advantage by catching The Celtic Warrior with a Machka Kick to claim the victory and a championship match this Sunday for Rusev Day. Andrade “Cien” Almas and Zelina Vega took great exception to R-Truth when he mused that he was now on a “winning streak” after defeating The Miz last week, prompting this contest on SmackDown LIVE. With his WWE Mixed Match Challenge partner Carmella in his corner (the two seemed to squash their beef last week), Truth and Almas went toe-to-toe in a contest that saw both Superstars find pockets of offense. In the height of the action, Carmella pulled Zelina out of the ring while she and Andrade did their signature pose, but the ruckus allowed Almas to slip behind Truth and roll him up with a handful of tights (unbeknownst to the ref) for a controversial victory. Brie Bella and Maryse took centerstage just days before they teamed up with their husbands Daniel Bryan and The Miz in Mixed Tag Team action at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event this Sunday. Set to compete in her first singles match in seven years, Maryse seemed hesitant to engage with Brie, constantly stalling and bailing from the squared circle. Finally, Brie grabbed the microphone, called Miz's Mrs. a coward and goaded her to get into the ring. However, The A-Lister (who was at ringside, along with Bryan) took great exception to Brie calling his wife a coward. An irate Miz ranted that The “Yes!” Couple would have to wait until the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event to see them again. Miz & Maryse began to take off, but Brie ran down Maryse and brought her back to the ring. After each Superstar landed a few haymakers, Brie trapped Maryse in the “Yes!” Lock, but Miz grabbed Brie's leg and yanked her out of the ring to give Bella the disqualification win. The “Yes!” Man immediately pounced on his rival and started raining fists on The A-Lister. With The Beard continuing to hammer away, Miz tossed Bryan out of the ring right onto an unsuspecting Brie outside. The chaos would continue with Maryse and Brie brawling once again, and Brie soon claimed the upper hand. Left alone with a furious Bryan and Brie, Miz caught another right hand from Brie Mode before Bryan clotheslined him out of the ring... and this was just a small taste of what's to come on Sunday. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated SAnitY (Eric Young & Killian Dain) (w/ Alexander Wolfe) *Jeff Hardy defeated Shinsuke Nakamura by disqualification (13:21) *Charlotte Flair defeated Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) by submission (8:33) *Rusev Day (Rusev & Aiden English) (w/ Lana) defeated The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) in a SmackDown Tag Team Championship #1 contender Match (11:33) *Andrade “Cien” Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated R-Truth (w/ Carmella) (4:41) *Brie Bella (w/ Daniel Bryan) vs. Maryse (w/ The Miz) ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jeff Hardy v Shinsuke Nakamura SD 9-11-18 1.JPG SD 9-11-18 2.jpg SD 9-11-18 3.jpg SD 9-11-18 4.jpg SD 9-11-18 5.jpg SD 9-11-18 6.jpg Charlotte Flair v Sonya Deville SD 9-11-18 7.jpg SD 9-11-18 8.jpg SD 9-11-18 9.jpg SD 9-11-18 10.jpg SD 9-11-18 11.jpg SD 9-11-18 12.jpg Aiden English & Rusev v The Bar SD 9-11-18 13.jpg SD 9-11-18 14.jpg SD 9-11-18 15.jpg SD 9-11-18 16.jpg SD 9-11-18 17.jpg SD 9-11-18 18.jpg Andrade Almas v R-Truth SD 9-11-18 19.jpg SD 9-11-18 20.jpg SD 9-11-18 21.jpg SD 9-11-18 22.jpg SD 9-11-18 23.jpg Brie Bella v Maryse SD 9-11-18 24.jpg SD 9-11-18 25.jpg SD 9-11-18 26.jpg SD 9-11-18 27.jpg SD 9-11-18 28.jpg SD 9-11-18 29.jpg SD 9-11-18 30.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #995 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #995 at WWE.com * Smackdown #995 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results